youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JLAndersen01
Jessica Andersen (born ), better known online as JLAndersen01, is a YouTuber who makes "Top 5" and "Top 10" lists of Resident Evil and Kingdom Hearts videos. She made the account at first to make Marching Band videos, but after a while became inspired by YouTuber ShadowLeggy, a talented artist who is know for "Resident Evil Musicals", to create her very own "Resident Evil: A Cartoon Series". This has six episodes of JLAndersen01's drawingings and animations based off the video game sereis "Resident Evil" featuring her favorite characters such as Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield from "Resident Evil 2". However, these videos were cancelled due to what she says "being lazy" and "I suck at drawing". About Though her name is known as Jessica, a last name was never really mentioned, though it is believed that it could be Andersen. It is also known that she is still in high school in the Midwestern part of the country, possibly Michigan because of her slightly nasally accent and the fact that she mentions cities in her videos such as her short "Journey To Harper Woods" videos, it is said, even by title, that she was in Harper Woods, a city that is in Michigan. Many people mistake Jessica as a guy because of her tone of voice, often sounding deeper then normal on camera. However, she does talk like it on purpose just to trick people, and when you get it wrong she will point it out to with a joke. Her age is never mentioned in any of her videos, but it has been shown on her Twitter. She does mention what she school she went to, but she never said it, it was only shown that she was wearing a red, white, and dark blue marching band unifrom with an S on the jacket, stating that she goes to a school starting with an S. Current Style JLAndersen01 is currently making something what she calls "Resident Evil Tops" which is a new series of videos she has created. Her first "Top 10 Video", "Top 10 Resident Evil Songs" has become her most popular and is her #1 video on her channel. JLAndersen01 has also started making Tributes as well, her first one being of "Silent Hill". Her first tribute was about Alessa Gillespie, a character from the "Silent Hill" video game series, she has also done James Sunderland and Lisa Garland as well. After awhile she had finally made Resident Evil character tributes, a couple being about Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield. There is also a playlist on her channel titled "JLAndersen01 Compositions". As the title suggests, she has begun composing her own music, often showing her creativity. Interests As it states a lot in her channel, JLAndersen01 often enjoys playing video games such as Resident Evil and Silent Hill. She said hopfully in the future she will do Video Game Commentary, mostly on Resident Evil. She also enjoys doing compositions, making her own songs and was inspired by John Williams, Hans Zimmer, John Barry, and Steve Jablonsky. On YouTube, she is inspired on compositions by Eyeshalfclosed and such. In her subscriptions she is subscribed to Smosh, Toby Turner , and chuggaaconroy. Jessica often says that Smosh inspires comedy, as well does Toby. However, she says that she is inspired with commentary by Toby and Chugga, and even a fellow Michigander like LordofUltima. In the past, she has used an ipod camera to film certain Resident Evil videos, such as commentary for "Resident Evil 2" and "Resident Evil 3: Nemesis". She was allowed to do these under the permission of her friend ThePsOne, another YouTuber that is known for Walkthroughs on numerous video games. JLAndersen01 is currently working on a commentary of ThePsOne's "Resident Evil" Walkthough, this time not useing an ipod camera. There are only three parts currently to the commentary, but she had said that she will continue when time is much more convienent. Personal Jessica often says that she wishes to become a Pediatric Nurse when she is older, and this is her main goal. She also says that she wants to become an author, often writing Fan-Fictions of Resident Evil. Despite all that she wants to do, she even wants to be a music composer and is self-teaching herself piano. With her music she knows how to play clarinet, but wants to learn how to play piano, oboe, and even french horn. Jessica often says that she LOVES playing video games. Some of her favorites are usually ones that she makes videos about. Game titles include the "Resident Evil" series, often stating the "Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X" is her favorite game of the series and that her favorite Resident Evil character is (stated in her "Top 10 Resident Evil Characters " video) Steve Burnside from the game title listed before. Another game title is also the "Silent Hill" series, saying that "Silent Hill 4: The Room" is her favorite Silent Hill tilte and that her favorite character is James Sunderland (mentioned in the description of her "Silent Hill~ James Sunderland Tribute ") from "Silent Hill 2". Jessica even sys that she plays the "Legend of Zelda" series and "Transformers" themed games. Also, it is known that she plays another Capcom favorite game series "Devil May Cry". It is known that Jessica is in her schools National Honor Society do to her excellent grades, HOSA (Health Occupations for Students of America) a medical club, Marching Band, and even in National Technical Honor Society. Gallery JLAndersen01 Productions Presents logo.png|JLAndersen01's opening animation to current videos Leah S. Kennedy.png|Current Profile picture of her YouTube channel, she likes to describe herself with dark red hair and green eyes, wearing a blue RPD jacket. RESIDENT EVIL.png|Fan Fiction Resident Evil Series Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Animators